Flirt
by Umine Yumeka
Summary: His annoying pickup lines. His caring heart. It was only the matter of time I would fall for him. What if Len disappeared without a trace and Rin only admitted her feelings then?


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I only own the plot.

"Do you have a twin sister?"

"No."

"Then you must be the most beautiful girl in the world!"

Okay, ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of being a princess and of meeting my prince charming. I blame Disney movies. You might be wondering who the idiot in front of me is. Well, he's my colleague and he's the most annoying person I have ever met. I asked for a prince, not this silly guy.

"Len, when will you ever leave me alone?" I

asked. He sent me this weird goofy smile that was not cute at all, and said, "I'll follow you till the end of time, hoping one day you'd return my affections, my dear Rin." I raised an eyebrow. To be honest, he's charming. Blond hair that ended at his shoulders, piercing aquamarine eyes, I'd fall for hi- No! I am not falling for that idiot!

"By the way Rinny, I got you your favorite tea," he said, handing me a cup of orange tea. "Thanks, and stop calling me that" I answered, taking the cup from his hands. Our skin gently brushed against each other. It was so sil- No! Rin! Stop having weird thoughts! "You're welcome, princess." He smirked. I turned around, embarrassed. "S-shut up!" He only chuckled.

The next day...

"Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"Len, I'm working," I said, rolling my eyes. After a moment of silence, "Rin, do you hate me?" he asked all of a sudden. His eyes seemed so uncertain... "What? Why did you ask?" I asked. "N-never mind..." I heard him mumble. "Okay?" I was so confused. What happened to him? He's usually more cheerful and haughty. I hoped he would return to normal the following day.

But I couldn't find out.

He wasn't here the next day. It's weird. Yesterday I wanted him to leave me alone, and now I want him here, by my side saying stupid pick-up lines. I was getting so worried, so empty. I just wished he would be there the next day.

But he wasn't.

The days turned into a week, and he still hadn't shown up. No one knew where he is. I tried calling him but to no avail. I tried texting him, but he wouldn't reply. I couldn't even focus on work. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Dare I say it, I think I love him. Why couldn't I realize this sooner?! He was my prince all along. I had to see him. But, how? Pondering for hours, I couldn't think of anything. I didn't even have a clue as to where he live- a memory suddenly came to mind.

~Flashback starts~

Len handed me a tiny box tied with a white ribbon. I looked up at him in confusion, hesitantly taking the box into my hands. "Go on, open it." He encouraged. Gently untying the ribbon, I lifted the cover. Inside was a key attached to an orange keychain and a small card on the beneath the key. "My address is on the card." He said and turned away.

~Flashback ends~

Of course! My eyes turned to the table, searching for the tiny yellow box. When my eyes reached them, I mumbled, "There it is!" I grabbed the box, and ran out of the office, not caring about my job.

I arrived as soon as possible. 'Let's see, 5th floor...' With the tiny ding, I walked out and began to search for apartment 527.

'525... 526... Aha! 527!' I rang the doorbell. No response. Quickly unlocking the door, I walked in slowly, yelling "Len?" Still no response. This place is a dumpster. Like, this is one of the messiest places I've ever been to. The only person who can beat him is Aria, my sister. Anyways, I walked into the house and heard snoring. I open the door to see Len, lying on his bed sleeping peacefully.

I was so relieved, tears went streaming down my face. I pounced on him, hug him like I'm holding on to my life. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried you make me!" I screamed while hitting him on the shoulder over and over again. "Wha? What? Rin calm down!" He said, grabbing me by the shoulders, forcing me to look at his beautiful aquamarine eyes that I haven't seen in days. It almost seemed like forever...

"Rin, listen. I wasn't at work because I had a high fever." He explained, pulling me into an embrace. "Then why didn't you answer any of my calls?" I asked, getting calmer and calmer each second in his warm hug. "I accidentally dropped my phone into the water. I went to a repair shop and the store clerk told me to leave it alone for a few days for the water to dry." Wait... What?! "You actually believed that?!" He chuckled, making me feel a rumble come from his chest. "I didn't know what else to do, so I trusted him." "You idiot!" I yelled, hugging him with all the strength I could find.

Out of nowhere, I heard a ring from his nightstand. Peeking over his shoulder, I saw his phone screen lit. "Len, your phone..." I said dumbfounded. How in the world is it still a functioning phone?! Trust me, I've had four phones dunked into water, and that method does not work. "Huh?" Len reached for his phone. After a few clicks, his eyes widened. "Rin, you really were worried..." He smirked all of a sudden. "Let's see... 98 missed calls, 127 missed WhatsApp calls, and, wow, 505 messages. They're all from you!" Heat rushed to my cheeks, I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato. "I-it's not like I like you or anything!" I stuttered, an immediately clamped a hand over my mouth. "F-forget what I said!" I yelled, grabbing a pillow from his bed and stuffing my face into it. God, I'm so embarrassed. Thank God I don't wear makeup. "Hey Rin, come here please" I heard him say. I bashfully looked up, he was holding his hands out for a hug, beckoning me to go to him. My body moved on its own, and I wrapped my arms around his lean body, a sense of calm rushing through me. I looked up at him, staring into his eyes for a while. He looked away with rosy cheeks. Is his fever taking effect again?

He then turned back to me, his eyes filled with determination. "Will you go out with me?" I froze.

I grabbed his shoulders and pressed my lips against his, the pleasure making me feel giddy like a child, my fingers intertwined with his. I pulled away, admired the dazed look on his face and giggled. I hugged him again and answered, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."


End file.
